


New Beginning

by Annide



Series: Filing The Holes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Moving On, Past Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary's wedding proves to be emotional and full of surprises for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Contains direct references to The Sign Of Three

Obviously, Sherlock didn’t really expect John to wait for him all this time. He was dead after all, and two years is a long enough time to grieve the death of your boyfriend and start forming a new life. But Sherlock never thought John would’ve already moved on. He never thought he’d come back to see his love get engaged. That was certainly a shock, though Mary seemed great for John. And she was there to help him while Sherlock was gone. They all got along well and, for a while, Sherlock thought things could be like they used to be, him and John solving crimes together, only with Mary sometimes participating, and it would all work out. Every once in a while, during the wedding planning, something would get Sherlock to worry about it, but he always managed to push it away and ignore the possibility that he’d end up alone after John and Mary got married.

The day of the wedding is when the wall broke and he stopped being able to shut out those fears. It started in the morning. He was practicing his dancing when Mrs Hudson came in. She started to say how marriage changes your life and nothing’s the same after that, and worry crept inside of Sherlock’s mind. He tried to make her stop but without success. Still, it wasn’t too bad, yet. Then John’s former commandant showed up at the reception and Sherlock realised there had been a friend like himself in the doctor’s life before and no mention was even made of that man in front of the detective. Sherlock really started to think the same could happen to him. Finally, he deduced that Mary was pregnant. While he meant “You’re hardly going to need me around now that you’ll have a real baby” to be funny, and John and Mary did laugh as was intended, Sherlock realised how true it was. There would be no more place for him in John’s life. So he sent them to dance, unable to keep up the smiling any longer, and he left. It was still early but he just couldn’t handle it anymore. Everyone was dancing, celebrating the start of a new step for the couple. A new step that wouldn’t include Sherlock. And he couldn’t stay there, knowing it was the end of the best thing he ever had, pretending everything was great, standing there in the middle of the happy crowd, while his heart was in pieces. And who would notice him leaving anyway? Nobody was paying him attention; this night was about John and Mary, not him.

So Sherlock left the wedding early and made his way back to Baker Street. He expected to find the flat empty, because Mrs Hudson wouldn’t be back from the reception until much later and it was hardly like his brother to bring him support by his presence. Imagine Sherlock’s surprise when he entered to find Moriarty just lying there on his couch. They had been texting each other for months, but the criminal was supposed to be hiding somewhere, still pretending to be dead. What was he doing back in London? And how should the detective react to his presence? It had been his job to stop him after all.

“Hi Sherlock. I know I shouldn’t be here but I thought you’d need a friend tonight.”

Jim was completely right. Sherlock was lonely and he felt relieved to have someone to keep him company. It didn’t matter that this friendship was never supposed to happen in the first place, it did and the detective was grateful for it. He went to sit on the couch next to Moriarty’s feet and put his face in his hands, trying to hold back tears. Jim reached out and put his hand on Sherlock’s knee, just to show his support.

“He just moved on so fast. He never really accepted what we were. He would never admit it to anyone. I don’t know why I ever thought he’d stay with me. Now that he’s married, he doesn’t need me anymore. I don’t think we’ll even be as good friends as we used to be.”

“You know, even if John doesn’t need you anymore, I’ll still be your friend. He can’t understand what you went through, dying and everything, but I can. And I’m here for you. Well, a little dead at the moment, but we can find a way for me to hide in London, can’t we?”

As an answer, Sherlock grabbed Moriarty’s tie and pulled him up into a kiss. Jim couldn’t stop himself from smiling before reaching behind the detective’s back to grab his shoulders before he let himself fall back on the couch, forcing Sherlock’s body to follow him down. Moriarty had been in love with him for a while now and, even though he couldn’t be sure Sherlock felt the same, he could only rejoice at the closeness. The detective straddled him, only letting their lips separate for a few seconds so they could breathe. They spent the rest of the evening like this, kissing and grinding against each other, somehow wearing less and less clothes as time went by.

When they heard the door, they ran to Sherlock’s room and stayed silent while Mrs Hudson came around the flat to see if the detective was fine. She was about to go knock on his door to ask if he needed anything when she saw the second set of clothes on the floor near the couch. She couldn’t recognize any of it but it was enough to tell her Sherlock wasn’t alone and she closed the flat’s door behind her when she left.

Sherlock was already drowsing in the criminal’s arms, exhausted from all the emotions the day had brought on. Jim simply stroke his hair until sleep came over them both, allowing them to escape their troubles and just enjoy each other’s warmth.


End file.
